godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Knightbabo
Welcome Hi, welcome to God of War Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Knightbabo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KratosGodofWar (Talk) 21:40, 9 January 2011 Achievements Don't ever try to cheat your way around achievements. If you want the achievement of commenting on blogs, actually pick one out, and join in on the conversation at hand. You do not, not ever create a blog post like the one you created earlier, understand? Next time, you will receive a one-week ban. Regards, KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 11:59, January 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Administrator Request For one, you could try not to cheat your way around achievements again. Secondly, stick to the groundrules I have set up (check my blog), and third, get your edit counter up by doing valuable contributions, again by following the rules. Furthermore, this wikia already holds 4 administrators. For a wikia this small, that's more than enough. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 12:02, January 10, 2011 (UTC) New Category You apparently created a new category.... Killed by Kratos. Please read the rules first: here. If you would have contacted an administrator about your desire to wanting to create a category, I could have told you that we do not have a ''Deceased ''category, because almost everyone Kratos walks into ends up dead. For that reason, we will not support the ''Killed by Kratos ''category either. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 12:05, January 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Achievements I did not create these achievements, the Wikia Community did. They are a general set of achievements, accessible to every wikia that is big enough to support that many achievements. The customization of the names and pictures of the achievements is left to the local administrators of each wikia. So in a way, yes I did create them. But the initial creation and overall maintenance is done by the Wikia Community team.KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 18:43, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Game Characters Wiki Please don't create empty pages on our wiki, like you did with, for example M. Bison, on your wiki. Here, you at least need 3 lines of information, and a picture. Good luck with your wiki. EDIT: I can understand how the first line offended you, but this is still a talk page, and I have a right to address you. I'm sorry if my remark about your wiki offended you. Regards, KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 18:46, January 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Wikia Logo Check your wiki files. It's usually called File:Wiki.jpg or something like that. If you can't find it, have JoePlay take a look. He surely knows where to find it. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 13:37, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :To change a wiki's logo, if you are an admin, you can use . Click on 'Wordmark', upload the image, then click 'Save, I'm done'. Alternatively, you can upload the logo directly to File:Wiki-wordmark.png. JoePlay (talk) 17:36, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :But do it on your Wiki of course, since it won't work here :p KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 17:41, January 11, 2011 (UTC)